


Impress Me

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-11
Updated: 2004-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For willysunny.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Impress Me

**Author's Note:**

> For willysunny.

Neville puffed. "Where... is it... we're going... again?" he asked.

"It's just up here," Harry was striding along in front of him, and Neville glared at his back. How come it was so easy for him? Surely he should be feeling the effect of these slopes and climbs.

His boots splashed into water and he stepped back. "Harry!" he cried. "Can we... please... stop?"

He was immensely surprised when Harry collapsed to the ground with a groaned "Thank gods..." Neville flumped next to him.

"This was your stupid idea," he panted, poking Harry's arm as the wizard rubbed his legs to get feeling back into them. "And you didn't have to go striding off pretending it wasn't hard for you..."

Harry was blushing. He mumbled something Neville couldn't quite catch, and when he saw Neville's look, he took a deep breath and said it again.

"I wanted to impress you," he admitted.

Neville felt his heart swell, and he slipped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You always impress me," he breathed, his mouth inches from Harry's neck. Those green eyes were suddenly dark as his pupils contracted.

Neville inched closer, and closer...

He squeaked and jerked up, looking at his feet. Something wet had walked across them, and Harry saw what it was before Neville did. He burst into giggles.

"Look! It's a platypus!" he exclaimed. Neville relaxed, a sheepish grin slowly being replaced by the look of moments before, when he had been lowering his lips to Harry's, almost sitting in his lap.

"Now," Neville breathed, raising his hand and brushing the pad of his thumb lightly on the soft skin just under Harry's ear lobe until his eyes rolled up and closed and his mouth fell open. "Where were we?"

Harry's next movement could only be described as a pounce.


End file.
